Sprain
by Charlett
Summary: Anise learns that while taking a walk with Jade in Grand Chokmah at dusk, one should always be wary of where they step...


Just something quick and fun that my friend had asked me to work on. "Epitome of Boo" comes from Ar Tonelico 2's Cocona, who is basically Anise, which is just a little fun, I think~

Anyway, hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p>"Anise, Anise calm down," Colonel Jade Curtiss the Necromancer of the Third Division Malkuth Imperial Forces said lightly as Anise Tatlin, the young Daathic Oracle Knight, skipped down the cobblestones of Grand Chokmah. Anise had come to visit the colonel as she was wont to do, but Jade was simply not young enough to go romping across the streets like the teenager, so he opted to walk leisurely behind her, his hands resting in his pockets. "People will think you stuffed yourself with sugar like a rappig."<p>

Anise twirled around and stuck her tongue out at her friend. "Boooo! Colonel, that was a low blow!"

"I only speak the truth," Jade said good-naturedly, approaching the young woman and placing a hand on her head, "I am simply not that young enough to keep up with such a bright bundle of energy like you, dearest Anise."

The Oracle Knight twirled about in the park that they had decided to take a walk in, and she rushed off again. "Awww, you sure know how to make a woman feel adored, Colonel~!" she said, rushing around the fountain and ending up behind Jade. The colonel felt her push on his back, ushering him onward. "Let's go! You're so slow, Colonel! Maybe you are just an old crotchety gross guy!"

"Now who is the one giving low blows?" Jade asked, adjusting his glasses as he feigned resistance by leaning back on Anise's hands as if he were resting on a lawn chair. "This actually feels quite nice; thank you, Anise."

"Boooo! Colonel is not taking this walk seriously at all!" Anise groaned, struggling against him with a shout. Finally she shoved on him enough that he was forced to take a few steps forward to keep from falling gracelessly over, and Anise was at his side again. "Come on, Colonel, it's getting dark. Let's go a little faster, please?"

Jade adjusted his glasses and continued walking at his leisurely pace. "A colonel is must always keep appearances up, Anise, let's just take a nice walk, it will still be sunset when we return to your hotel."

"Fine, fine!" Anise moaned, running ahead anyway. Jade smiled and followed behind her as she hopped up on a small garden brick wall and balanced along the foot wide retainer. He hummed a nursery rhyme to himself as he walked, and his smile widened when he heard Anise sing along with his humming. "Ashes, ashes, we all fall…" Anise twirled around on the small wall and Jade raised an eyebrow.

"Anise…!" The girl lost her footing and Jade sprang forward without thinking, reaching out for the young woman as she began falling. His gloved hand was outstretched and it grasped at her clothing…

…It caught nothing but air and he heard Anise give a cry as she landed harshly onto the cobblestone. "Owww! That hurt!"

"I warned you not to run about like that, Anise," Jade said with a light, chastising tone, "Now, are you alright?"

Anise rubbed her rear and moaned unhappily. "Yeah, it's not so bad," the Oracle Knight groaned, moving to stand up with the wall's help. Something inside her screamed in pain and she bit back a yelp. "Never mind! Never mind, my ankle!"

Anise sat down on the wall while Jade sighed and checked his friend's ankle, and he clucked his tongue. "It's just a sprain; it'll heal in a bit. I can go collect a Seventh Fonist if you're so inclined."

"And leave a poor, defenseless young woman out in the big city of Grand Chokmah alone at night?" Anise cried in horror, "Some gentleman you are, Colonel!"

Jade sighed; of course such things could never be that easy. "Well then, what do you propose we do?"

Anise's frown suddenly spread into an almost leering smile and she sat up straight with her hands in her lap, looking just like a lady. "Well, I suppose I could deign to let you *carry* me back to the hotel, Colonel!" she said airily, her nose stuck straight up (like every proper lady should speak, she learned from Natalia!)

Jade stared at her through his glasses. "Carry you? I think not, you'd break my back."

"What is that supposed to mean!" Anise cried, crossing her arms and looking away with a "harrumph!" "Boooo, Colonel, you are the epitome of BOOOO!"

Anise suddenly stopped when she noticed that Jade had taken her hands and turned around. With a slight grunt, he lifted her off the wall and onto his back. For a moment, Anise stared at the back of the colonel's head as Jade took a deep breath and began to walk onward, his arms wrapped protectively around her legs as her own arms flopped over his shoulders. When it sank in just what he was doing for her, she wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezed. "Thank you, Colonel…"

"Not so tight, Anise, please," he said lightly, as if this really was no big deal at all. The woman released him and he took another deep breath and soldiered on.

* * *

><p>"Oh Colonel, look at that!" Anise cried, pointing at the pier as they walked along the boardwalk.<p>

"It's very nice, Anise," Jade replied, not even looking at what she was pointing at.

"Colonel, look at that!"

"Very pretty Anise."

"Boooo, Colonel, you're not looking at all! It's super ugly!"

"That's nice Anise."

Anise groaned as he continued on down the boardwalk to her hotel. "Can't we at least stop at an ice cream shop before we get to the hotel?"

"Can you walk?" Jade asked, turning ever so slightly so he could quirk an eyebrow in her direction.

Anise chuckled a bit to herself. "Fine then, Colonel." She leaned forward and rested her head on his, and she sighed lightly, hugging him again. "Really though, Colonel. Thank you so much for this."

"That's nice, Anise."

"BOOOO!" Anise shouted, "You're not listening to me at all, are you, Colonel!"

"Of course, Anise."

The Oracle Knight gave a shout of frustration. Even when he was being nice, sometimes the colonel could be so infuriating!


End file.
